1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a control apparatus and a control method of the control apparatus, and more particularly, to a control apparatus including two control units and a control method of the control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, a control apparatus including a first control circuit and a second control circuit has been proposed as a control apparatus including two control units (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-223372 (JP 2016-223372 A)). Here, each of the first control circuit and the second control circuit includes a CPU, a program memory, a data memory, a RAM, and an AD conversion unit.